$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {3} \\ {2} & {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {3} & {4} \\ {4} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{-2} & {4}+{3} & {3}+{4} \\ {2}+{4} & {-2}+{-1} & {-2}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4} & {7} & {7} \\ {6} & {-3} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$